


One lovely evening

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama likes to see how relaxed Madara is when he drinks some alcohol. He does.





	One lovely evening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by 6miray6 from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"

It wasn’t often they had people at home. Not that they didn’t like inviting people over but fact was, they didn’t have much space to do so. As they both still had their loans to repay, they sometimes were short on money and they moved in in a small flat, with one tiny bedroom but it was enough. Tobirama liked what they had done with the place, it was tidy but cozy and it represented them quite nicely. He especially liked that chair he was sitting on, tonight, a pint of beer in hand with Madara sitting on the chair’s armrest to stay close as they were talking with their siblings. Of course, they weren’t all here, they would have been so cramped in the living room but they were enough and they were having fun with that game.

But, and Tobirama couldn’t deny it, they all were more or less drunk. He was quite comfortable and aware of his surroundings still but he couldn’t say the same about Madara. It wasn’t often when Madara indulged into drinking alcohol, he usually didn’t like it and he didn’t like beer and wine but tonight, he had made an exception. Because it was late and it was the weekend and why not to begin with ? Madara hadn’t wanted to be the only one not drinking so here he was, trying to handle his alcohol the best he could and .. Well. He wasn’t doing a good job with it. Not that any of them minded. It was nice, seeing Madara relax when he always looked so stressed and on his nerves. Tobirama liked that image of his boyfriend. He truly did.

Tobirama was a little drunk as well, he had to admit. He didn’t know how many beers he had before this one but too many, seeing how light his head was and how he kept giggling for himself. The fact that he was aware of it all probably meant he wasn’t that drunk but it was obvious enough still. It was and Tobirama wondered for a moment if he shouldn’t stop drinking but .. But it felt good as well, to be able to relax. And sure, he’d probably sleep like a dead rock afterwards, and their respective siblings were going to stay around because none of them were fresh enough to drive anymore but it was alright. Tobirama liked having his brothers and Madara’s around. It wasn’t often after all and even if some of them were missing, they could always catch up some other time. The only problem at the moment, was how difficult it was for them to meet because of their respective schedule.

Still, as he was sipping at his beer, keeping an eye on Madara, Tobirama was having fun. Playing board games when tipsy was always fun, especially when his opponents couldn’t remember most of the rules and he was winning. Of course, he was. Alcohol wasn’t strong enough to numb his brain so much he’d lose. And, if he may be honest, he didn’t need to do much to win anyways, as his adversaries were making all the bad choices anyways.

Following the conversation as he was playing truly was the hardest part. As he was focusing most of his brain’s power on the game, Tobirama had blocked it all out. He didn’t even know what they were talking about but Madara was looking entirely too enthusiastic about the subject. And Tobirama decided to focus on that for a couple of minutes instead, because it wasn’t often his boyfriend was acting so passionately about anything lately. Times had been hard for Madara, at work. He wanted to quit. All Tobirama could do was to try and support him the best he could.

“That girl had the nerve .. The nerve !” Madara stated, waving his arm around to try and emphasize what he was saying. “To say I was hitting on her ! Me !”

Tobirama snorted. It wasn’t surprising to him, that Madara still was talking about this. For Madara had been so shocked anyone thought he’d cheat on his boyfriend, and to know some of his coworkers had complained to their boss, saying how he made improper comments. Which would never happen. Madara was gay, he never dated a girl, unlike Tobirama himself, he had known about his orientation for a very long time. And yet, he had been forced to apologize. Which he had hated but they needed the money and he couldn’t exactly quit just now, despite how much he wanted.

“And the face she made !” Madara continued, stuttering but shaking his head. “When I said I preferred to suck cocks !”

Ah yes, this probably also was why Madara had been called to his boss’ office. This was improper. But he had been angry and Madara was quite direct, when angry. Tobirama knew that very well, he had known ever since they met and he still knew, sometimes, when they had fights. It was fine, though. Because they always managed to make it better afterwards.

“Did you tell them how you forced me to come pick you up ?” Tobirama whispered, his free hand going to caress the small of his lover’s back and looking up at Madara’s flushed face. Flushed from the anger or the alcohol, it was impossible to say right now but Tobirama liked that expression on his lover. It made Madara look very cute. “Just for me to act as some trophy husband ? So they got jealous of you ?”

“No ..” Madara breathed out, he shook his head. “But I did ! And they all were drooling because Tobi’s hot as hell !”

“Why, thank you my dear,” Tobirama smiled, the compliment going straight to his heart and his smile widened when Madara leaned to him for a soft kiss.

“You are ! They are still to stop talking about you,” Madara rolled his eyes, he moved from the armrest so he could sit in Tobirama’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I did hear someone say you were only a friend that I called to prove them wrong.”

“Even after you make out with me in the middle of the open space ?” Tobirama teased and Madara nodded.

Well, they were stupid, that much was obvious.

The conversation went on afterwards, the game almost forgotten except for Tobirama. He wanted to win, he truly did but it was hard for him to focus as well when Madara was clinging to him, leaning against his chest and nuzzling at his neck as he did so. It was something he had learned a long time ago. How touchy Madara could become, when tipsy and Tobirama liked it. Because drunk people were the more honest and Madara couldn’t keep his hands off of him when he was drunk. And it probably meant more than he could think of at the moment but Tobirama was a bit too drunk to make much sense anyways. He liked how warm he was feeling with Madara sitting on top of him like this. It was what mattered the most.

They eventually resumed the game. And it was chaotic, as none of the other participants were quite clear minded anymore. The worst of them being Madara, as he was drowning shots after shots, his cheeks redder and redder by the minute and his babbling less and less understandable. It became even ridiculous, when Madara decided that speaking against Tobirama’s chest was a good idea but Tobirama wasn’t going to complain.

He eventually put his glass down, so he could wrap both arms around Madara. If there was one thing he couldn’t exactly resist, it was from Madara being cute as he was at the moment. He loved that man so much, he truly did and Madara kept whispering into his chest, as if there was no problem in that and it was adorable. The game soon was forgotten, as none of them could exactly focus on it anymore, not even Tobirama and they decided to focus on the conversation instead. Which now was about where any of them would be sleeping. Because the place was tiny. And there weren’t enough space on the couches for all of them. And, of course, Madara had some idea in mind.

“No, the bedroom is .. is ours !” he was stating, almost lashing out and shaking his head. “I wanna .. make love with my husband, okay ? And we d-don’t need voyeurs !”

“No, Madara, we’re not going to have sex tonight,” Tobirama sighed, rolling his eyes as Madara whined and nuzzled at his neck. “Come on, you probably can’t even stand. And me neither.”

“But I can !” Madara exclaimed with no shame and, to prove his point, he pushed himself from his comfortable spot, he stood. “See !?”

Tobirama chuckled but he didn’t answer. Alright, Madara had proved him wrong, he could stand indeed. He didn’t look very stable but he was on his feet and Tobirama could recall one time they had sex when tipsy. It had been nice. Clumsy and ridiculous but nice still. He wasn’t certain he’d like to have people hearing them though, especially not their siblings.

“Yeah, I can see,” Tobirama admitted, he tilted his head to the side. “Come back now, I’m cold.”

Madara humpfed, he pushed his hair back from his face but the moment he moved his foot, in order to step forward and settle in his lap again, he stumbled. And fell right on the coffee table, toppling the many glasses that had been staying there as well as a bottle that had been left open. In less than a second, Madara was drenched in a probably disgusting mix of alcohol and he groaned in frustration as Tobirama tried helping him kneel at least. Yep, Madara was a total mess now. And he was looking mortified.

“Gonna get changed !” Madara stated after a second of hesitation. And Tobirama wished he could have stopped him but Madara was gone faster than light, stomping his way to the bedroom and looking completely grumpy. It was only when the bedroom’s door was closed that he glanced up at Hashirama, on the other side of the coffee table, as well as Izuna and Kaito, Madara’s older brother, that he cracked up and started giggling with them. It was even hard to make it as discreet as possible, knowing Madara would take offence if he heard them but .. The scene had been ridiculous, really. Madara falling down with such little grace, flailing as he did so and getting drenched in various kinds of drinks ? They would never forget this. Never.

The floor neither, Tobirama realized as he grabbed some paper towels to try and clean it up. But it was going to need more than that. He wasn’t in the right state to do that tonight though and Tobirama gave up on trying to clean the mess Madara made after he laid several layers of towels on the floor, in hopes it would absorb most of the liquids.

It was only when Madara came back from the bedroom that not laughing became truly hard. Right after he heard the bedroom’s door open behind him, Tobirama startled as Hashirama snorted harder than he ever did before. Slapping both hands to try and muffle his laughter, his elder looked away while Izuna and Kaito were starring with owlish eyes at Madara. For a moment, Tobirama feared what he was going to discover, when he turned around. He did and it was hard for him to finally face his boyfriend but when he did ..

Even he couldn’t hold back his snickering anymore. For Madara had changed, indeed but .. Well, no one could have prepared them for this.

Somehow .. Somehow, Madara had found the ugliest clothes they both owned and had decided to wear them. Tobirama didn’t even know he had kept these trousers but Madara indeed was wearing the ugly golf pants Hashirama once bought him, when he used to play. And Hashirama had found them fashionable at the time so he really shouldn’t be laughing at the moment. But truly, a green pair of trousers with ugly, colorful flowers as a pattern was .. There wasn’t even a word to start to describe them. Except ugly. And ugly was a nice word.

And Madara had decided to pair them with one of these Christmas sweaters. With deers and red and green patterns all over it and it really, really hurt his eyes just to look at his boyfriend but Tobirama still couldn’t help finding him adorable, somehow. He didn’t even care for the mismatched socks. The whole outfit was .. a gem, truly.

“Tobi,” Madara whined, as he was tumbling down in his lap again, pursing his lower lip as he was pouting. “They’re making fun of me !”

Indeed they were and the comment made the laughter only intensify but Tobirama cleared his throat, to try and keep his cool, he kissed the tip of his lover’s nose.

“Just ignore them,” he advised Madara in a gentle tone.

“Am cute, ain’t I ?” Madara asked, with a slight frown. “I feel pretty ! Pretty flowers ! And .. Things !” he added, pointing at the deers on his sweater and Tobirama sighed, doing his best to ignore his guests, he smiled.

“It brings out your eyes,” he said, as serious as he could get. And he was. For, to him, Madara was the prettiest man he ever met, the cutest as well and it wasn’t a weird outfit that would ever take this away from him.

Still. He did take a selfie of the two of them. Just in case. One could never know when they’d need this kind of pictures, after all.


End file.
